Amor Maculado
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: [ONESHOT] Em um dia quente,a deusa Athena se propõe a fazer algo,mas sua curiosidade à leva a algo mais do que inesperado...


O ar estava quente.

Pelas colinas do santuário,parecia não haver um só movimento do vento.

Ela estava com uma moleza no corpo,devido ao clima.Não pensava em nada.

Só observava o crepúsculo no céu,não fazendo idéia do que se passava com os seus nobres cavaleiros.

Não se passava nada de mais.Todos deviam estar entediados,assim como ela.Alguns poderiam estar até dormindo.

Não hesitou em ir até a lagoa que havia ali por perto,aos arredores da casa de Virgem,refrescar-se um pouco.

Vestida em uma túnica lilás,que combinava com a cor dos cabelos,estava linda.Os cabelos amarrados,para quem sabe assim,o calor diminuir um pouco.

Enquanto caminhava,passava os dedos levemente sobre a face,para enxugar algumas gotas de suor que insistiam em escorrer.

Ao descer as escadas,se deparou com alguns de seus amados cavaleiros,e cumprimentou-os,como de costume.

Seguiu até a casa de Virgem,onde se escondia um belo paraíso,com uma cachoeira e a lagoa.

Gritou pelo nome do seu respectivo cavaleiro,mas ninguém respondeu.Ela estranhou.Ele _deveria_ estar ali.

Tentou novamente,em vão.

Adentrou a casa,para verificar se estava realmente vazia.

Nunca havia entrado ali.Aliás,em nenhuma casa daquele santuário.

Ao passar pela sala,ficou admirada com a quantidade de enfeites dourados que estavam sobre uma mesa.Logo atrás,a flor-de-lótus.Era ali que Shaka meditava.

Andou por um extenso e escuro corredor,até avistar uma porta ao final.Estava aberta.

Era o quarto.Pisou delicadamente sobre o chão,para não fazer nenhum barulho.Espantou-se com o que viu.

Shaka dormia sobre a enorme cama de veludo cor-de-vinho,vestido apenas com alguns panos enrolados abaixo de sua cintura.A luz das velas iluminava seu rosto perfeito,e contrastavam com a cor do seu cabelo.

Saori ficou paralisada.Era o homem mais próximo de Deus,mas naquele momento,atingiu a maior perfeição que ela já havia visto.Estava _espetacular_.

Ao perceber a presença dela no cômodo,tratou de abrir os olhos.

Ela se assustou,e ficou sem reação.

-Em que devo servi-la,Athena? – disse,sentando-se.

Ela sentiu um frio enorme na espinha,e começou a gaguejar.

-M-me desculpe,Shaka...Eu só...

-Não precisa se desculpar.Sou eu quem lhe devo desculpas por estar aqui,dormindo.

Logo,se levantou.Ambos se entreolharam.

Os músculos definidos,os cabelos lisos caindo em forma de cascata sobre a pele alva...Saori estava perdida.

Se sentia até tonta.

Ele não estava entendendo realmente o que estava acontecendo,ela parecia estar quase desmaiando.

Chegou perto para ajudá-la,mas não eu tempo.Ela caiu sobre seus braços,desfalecida.

Assustado,pegou-a no colo e se dirigiu até a lagoa.

Colocou a delicada moça na beirada,enquanto mergulhava suas mãos na água.Estava gelada.

Assim que retirou-as,molhou os pulsos de Saori,os braços,os ombros,até chegar ao colo.Sentiu uma carga elétrica dentro de si,quando inconscientemente,tocou os seios dela.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.Ela era _perfeita_.

Acariciava o belo rosto com delicadeza,como se estivesse com medo de quebrar a mais fina porcelana.

Ela estava sentindo.Suspirou até abrir os olhos e encontrar os de Shaka.

Ele não reagiu,continuou a fazer aquelas carícias.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e,em seguida,um fino sorriso se formou em seus lábios.Foi retribuído por Shaka.

-Se sente melhor,minha deusa?

Ela se levantou e se pôs a sentar.Frente a frente com ele.Acenou positivamente,e continuou a admirá-lo.Os lábios,os olhos,o nariz...

Não conseguindo conter o seu instinto,cerrou os olhos e foi aproximando seus lábios dos de Shaka.Beijou-os.

De início,o cavaleiro ficou sem reação.Não acreditava que a deusa por quem ele sempre protegeu,estava ali,retribuindo todo o agradecimento por anos de proteção.

Mas depois,se deixou levar pela sensação maravilhosa que ela estava lhe causando.

Sua língua brincava com a dela,e suas mãos passaram a tocar a fina cintura.

Mas não,ela queria _mais_.

Pegou a mão do cavaleiro e levou em direção aos seios.E por lá ela ficou.Ele massageava,agarrava seu pescoço,enquanto ela desatava o nó da túnica lilás.

Interrompeu o beijo,ficando de pé bem em frente ao cavaleiro.

Num piscar de olhos,a túnica escorregou pela pele macia,como a cachoeira caía sobre as pedras.

Num súbito mandamento inconsciente,Shaka tomou ela em seus braços,levando-a para dentro da lagoa.

Ela enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do cavaleiro,enquanto este tirava suas vestes.

Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais selvagens e cheios de paixão.

Saori gemeu abafado no ouvido de Shaka,quando este penetrou um dedo na sexualidade dela.Ele fazia movimentos circulares e de vai-e-vém.Logo,dois dedos.

Ela agarrou os cabelos loiros,mordendo e lambendo,alternadamente,o lóbulo da orelha de Shaka.

Não agüentando mais,introduziu seu membro nela.

A dança dos dois estava sensual,apaixonada e quente,como aquela noite.

O luar iluminava os dois,emoldurando uma belíssima cena de desejo.

Chegaram ao êxtase junto,ofegantes,cansados,satisfeitos.

Shaka encostou em uma pedra,trazendo a bela junto de si.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio,apenas observando o céu estrelado.

Aquilo nunca havia passado pela mente dos dois.Eles não se amavam.Aquilo era o mais puro desejo.

Mas a partir daquele momento,Saori não conseguia se explicar.Ninguém tinha feito ela se sentir tão poderosa como Shaka havia feito.

E ela queria _mais_.

Beijou-o e ficou mais alguns minutos abraçada com ele.

-Bem,acho que agora preciso ir... – disse,enquanto se desprendia dos fortes braços.Olhou nos olhos de Shaka,e ele retribuiu com um sorriso.

Ela fez o mesmo,e ele entendeu.Ela queria mais.Queria outras oportunidades como aquela.

-Quando poderei vê-la...

Ela fez sinal de protesto.

-Sempre.Você sabe onde me encontrar e eu sei onde te encontrar.

Se vestiu novamente e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Shaka.

Antes que pudesse partir,Shaka com a velocidade da luz,agarrou-a,impedindo de ir.

-Você não vai a lugar algum...Hoje,será minha...Só minha.

Carregou a deusa até seu quarto,onde novamente se entrelaçaram.

* * *

Depois daquele dia,Saori voltou várias vezes à casa de Virgem,além de ordenar que chamassem Shaka até sua sala.

Alguns cavaleiros começaram a ficar preocupados com a situação,até que Saga resolveu saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Athena,têm algo errado com Shaka? Há semanas sentimos o cosmo dele muito fraco.E constantemente,a senhorita têm chamado-o até aqui.Existe algo que possamos fazer?

Sentada em seu trono,a moça debruçou seu rosto sobre um braço,suspirando e sorrindo.

Saga permaneceu confuso diante de tal expressão.

-Não,nobre cavaleiro.Não há nada que vocês possam fazer.Isso é entre eu e ele,somente.Mais ninguém pode resolver o que está acontecendo,além dele.

Saga continuou a não entender nada.

-E se me permite,preciso ir até lá agora.Vá,Saga.Já fez muito de ter vindo até aqui.Vá se ocupar com algo belo que a vida lhe oferece.Deve ter alguma surpresa boa te esperando em algum lugar do Santuário. – disse,saindo da sala,deixando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos desconcertado.

Ao descer os degraus até sua casa,estava meio perdido em pensamentos.

Foi quando sentiu que esbarrou em alguém,e algo diferente percorreu sua espinha.

-June...

* * *

**Bom...Não posso dizer nada além de "espero que gostem"...Há tempos eu não postava algo pra colocar aqui.E se ficou ruim,me perdoem,mas eu fiz essa fic tão rapidinha quanto ao que Shaka e Saori fizeram..hê-hê,que maldade** --

**Beijocas**


End file.
